A radar system is a system that derives information about one or more remote targets (e.g., objects, weather formations, terrain, etc.) by transmitting radio frequency (RF) signals toward the targets and analyzing RF energy that is reflected back from the targets. In many modern radar applications, systems may be called upon to detect and/or track a large number of objects or targets. Because the number of potential targets can be large, these radar systems may have limited resources available (e.g. time, processing resources, etc.) to process each individual target. There is therefore a need for systems, devices, and techniques that are capable of accurately determining information about one or more remote targets in a radar system using fewer resources than previously required.